Memorias de una coleccionista de chakras
by Blossom Lu
Summary: Cuando ella recibe la orden de cuidarlo no se niega. Evoca las memorias de una coleccionista de chakra porque es lo único que es. Después de todo querrá escuchar esa melodía llamada suplica. Este fic participa en el reto Dark fic del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas. One-shot. / *NO APTO PARA PERSONAS SENSIBLES. CONTENIDO DE LENGUAJE SOEZ*/


**Memorias de una coleccionista de chakras**

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto, solo la historia es mía.

Aviso: Este fic participa en el reto _Dark fic_ del foro _La Aldea Oculta_ entre las Hojas. Siendo esta mi segunda historia dentro del reto.

Contenido de escenas violentas y lenguaje soez. No apto para personas sensibles.

One-shot

๑ ๑ ๑

Sostienes tu cabeza entre tus manos. Tienes que mantenerte despierta —son las ordenes de tu jefe—. Eso no te importa, claro que no. Sin embargo debes vigilar que él no se despierte o de lo contrario tú serás castigada.

 _¿Sabes lo que son los castigos, verdad?_

Lo sabes, y te remueves en tu asiento. Te quitas los lentes y con tu mano limpias tu frente, la cual sigue perlada por el sudor. Te permites admirarlo, se te ha dado una tarea bastante sencilla: debes cuidarlo.

El problema es que le tienes miedo. Estás aterrada por lo que pueda volver a hacerte, y eso sólo demuestra una cosa Karin, sigues siendo débil.

Eres y seguirás siendo esa niña en medio del bosque, perseguida por unos bandidos por ser una coleccionista de chakra. Lo único que sabes hacer es eso: coleccionar. Observas los chakras y le dices todo a Orochimaru. ¿Lo idolatras? Para nada, de hecho muy en el fondo quisieras matarlo y retorcerle ese blanquecino cuello. Darle de latigazos y obligarlo a rogar.

No olvidas el momento en el que él te salvó, por supuesto. Pero tampoco olvidas que te condicionó, era irte con él o morir en medio de un bosque. Eras estúpida —no menos que ahora—, y te aferraste a él.

Al principio comenzaste a entrar en sus mazmorras cual párvula curiosa. No era igual a tu casa, ni mucho menos a tu antigua aldea. Al instante te percataste del olor a humedad. Los pasillos grises y las paredes roídas por el tiempo. Caminaste lento por aquellos caminos y él sostuvo tu mano. Sonreíste, joder, era una hermosa sonrisa después de todo.

—Karin, de ahora en adelante serás la encargada de todo esto. Tú serás la coleccionista de chakras.

—¿Coleccionista de chakras? —observaste sus ojos rasgados, alucinante, pensaste.

—Tienes una linda habilidad—siseó, sacando su larga lengua y eso te provocó un estremecimiento. Se asemejó más a una serpiente que a un humano—¸y te usaré.

—¿Usaré?

Pequeña estúpida.

Después de eso las cosas no mejoraron de hecho fuiste testigo de todos sus crímenes. Hasta la fecha no olvidas la primera vez que sentiste la muerte tan de cerca.

Fue años atrás. Estabas escondida debajo de la cama, te gustaba estar ahí porque te sentías más protegida. Leías un libro y le prestabas poca atención a lo demás. Después de todo no podías quejarte, lo tenías todo, pudiste sobrevivir.

Sentiste dos chakras, uno de ellos era bastante similar y era de él, tu ídolo. Lo admirabas por lo bajo cada que te explicaba cómo se manejaba el mundo y acerca de su ambición por saberlo todo. Entró a la habitación pero no estaba solo, una persona era arrastrada por él. Sentiste compasión y tristeza por ese individuo, ¿qué habría hecho para merecer algo así?

Orochimaru le dio una patada y el sujeto soltó un grito ahogado. Llevaste la mano a tus oídos para no lastimarte.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—¡Lo siento tanto Orochimaru-sama! Yo no quería…

—Fuiste de bocón con el estúpido de Hiruzen. ¿Sabías qué ahora estarán detrás de mí?

Lo conocías, y desde luego que supiste que debería estar molesto. Cruzó los brazos y se puso de cuclillas sosteniendo un kunai en su mano.

—Eso no estuvo bien, y no puedo permitir que nos falles.

—¡Le prometo que…!

Pero el desdichado no pudo continuar. Fuiste testigo de cómo tu ídolo le clavaba el kunai en su ojo izquierdo.

Gritaste.

Fue entonces que Orochimaru volteó hacia la cama y te observó, el brillo del cristal de tus lentes te delató.

Después de tu grito vino el aullido de la persona.

—¡Mi ojo!

—Karin—él paró por un instante y te dirigió una escueta mirada. Mirada que hasta la fecha no puedes sacar de tus memorias como coleccionista de chakra—, no deberías ver esto pero… dime, ¿cómo es su chakra?

—O-Orochimaru—temblabas, tus ojos estaban empañados en lágrimas. Contuviste otro grito, tus pies no respondían y tus manos temblaban involuntariamente. Dejaste a medio abrir tu libro y sentiste algo revolverse en tu estómago.

—¡Dime! —te exigió.

—Es… cálido—te limitaste a responder.

—Cálido, perfecto—se relamió los labios—. Nunca olvides que en el mundo shinobi es mejor cortar los cabos y olvidarse de los vínculos.

Sangre.

El hombre se azotaba contra el piso y con una de sus manos se cubría el ojo. Su rostro estaba desfigurado —supusiste que fue por el efecto de ver su propia sangre—.

—El siguiente paso es imponerte. Eres una señorita, pero no por ello debes dejar que abusen Ka-rin.

Por primera vez odiaste la forma en que pronunció tu nombre. Arrastró la punta de la lengua y relamió el kunai. En el piso yacía el ojo. Sentiste un mareo pero te contuviste, la misma impresión no te deja caer.

 _En la tierra de Dioses y monstruos tú eras un ángel viviendo en el jardín del mal._

—Tercer paso, debes aprender a diferenciar un buen órgano. Grábate muy bien estas lecciones Karin. Pronto tú estarás donde estoy ahora, por ejemplo este ojo es insignificante, no carece de un poder visual. En este caso—sujetó esa esfera redonda manchada de sangre y la apretó—lo desechas.

«Cluk»

Fue como una burbuja explotando. Nada más.

La viscosidad blanca quedó al descubierto y Orochimaru la arrojó al piso. Respiras agitada, cómo aquella vez que huiste de tu aldea natal. Tu visión se había nublado y apenas y veías manchones. Soltaste un poco de baba mientras observabas aquello. La luz iluminaba muy bien la habitación y como la cama era lo suficientemente alta pudiste arrastrarte y asomarte un poco más, algo así como estar en la primera fila.

Orochimaru se encargó de patearlo un sinfín de veces. Dejaste de contar los golpes a partir del décimo.

Después el Kunai dio a parar a su otro ojo.

—Esto es una basura—masculló y apretó.

«Cluk»

—¡Para! ¡Para, por favor!

Los gritos ahora sonaban como una armonía, tu corazón dejó de latir de forma tan apresurada y se calmó. Aunque tus manos estaban heladas al igual que todo tu sistema, la habitación de repente pareció ser más fría.

 _Por favor, por favor._

—Esta es una regla no muy general, Karin. Pero cuando sientas que el prisionero no… esa palabra suena muy mal, cuando las víctimas empiecen a quejarse mucho debes recurrir a otro método.

Para tu sorpresa, él sacó una katana y dejó el kunai a un lado. Te estremeciste, y permististe por segunda ocasión bañar tus ojos.

En un movimiento rápido, Orochimaru aplastó con un pie el pecho del desdichado. Inclinó su cuerpo y abrió su boca de tajo.

Sonidos que no lograste entender salieron de la boca del hombre, desgarradores.

Agarró la lengua y la estiró, y con la katana…

«Tsss»

Un chirrido y se terminó. Tu corazón se paró un instante y después volvió a bombear. No pestañeaste, no gritaste, no gemiste.

—Les debes cortar la lengua—te mostró un pedazo de carne, de unos cinco centímetros de largo. ¡Era una lengua! —, y después se la puedes dar a los perros.

 _Tu corazón se quiebra con cada paso que das._

Sangre.

Te obligaste a cerrar los ojos, pero eso no fue suficiente. Seguiste escuchando los gemidos, te sorprendiste que el ser humano pudiera emitir sonidos guturales a pesar de… no tener lengua.

—Esto te pasa por boca floja—dijo Orochimaru—¸ ahora Karin cuando la víctima se zarandeé como pescado y crea que ya ha sido suficiente para su estúpido cuerpo viene lo mejor.

Abriste los ojos y te encontraste con esa escena, el hombre se convulsionaba, definitivamente iba a morir.

Pero antes de eso, Orochimaru te dijo que el mayor placer de la vida es tener una muerte igual de placentera, equivalente a la belleza con la cual se haya vivido.

Entonces pensaste cuán miserable tuvo que ser la vida del desdichado sin nombre.

—Usualmente cortar las extremidades es un poco complicado, debes aplicar más fuerza. Te mostraré.

Escuchaste los ruidos de afuera, de la naturaleza e imaginaste estar afuera mojándote y caminando con los pies descalzos en medio del bosque.

Pero tu imaginación se rompió al escuchar ese sonido. Ya no más gritos. Ya no más suplicas.

De tajo sacó la pierna y tú…

Perdiste el equilibrio.

—No deberías estar tan asustada—dice de repente.

Todos tus recuerdos se han esfumado y vuelves a la realidad. Te reacomodas y finges esa eterna expresión de tranquilidad y hastío. Hoy Kabuto no está, así que serás la encargada de cuidarle. De velar por la persona que salvó tu vida.

—No lo estoy, Orochimaru.

—¿No has olvidado tu lugar verdad?

—Soy una coleccionista de chakras, mi deber es vigilar que los chakras de las personas se tornen oscuros, entre más fríos mejor.

—Así es—observas como trata de acomodarse y tose un poco. Está más pálido de lo normal y te dedica algunas miradas—, ¿en qué piensas?

Suspiras.

La mazmorra no está tan mal a comparación de las otras. Por lo menos los barrotes no están oxidados ni mucho menos. El sonido de tus botas resuenan haciendo un eco incómodo. Te quitas los lentes y los dejas en una mesa junto a los bisturíes. Tú no eres la encargada de esas cosas, es Kabuto.

Otro cabrón que no deseas volver a ver.

 _Nadie se llevara tu alma lejos… porque tú serás dueña de ti misma._

Sabes que es imposible matarlo, de antemano lo sabes. No tienes el poder suficiente para eso y dudas que alguien en el mundo pueda. Sin embargo te limitas a esbozar una sonrisa y muestras tus casi perfectos dientes. Llevas un mechón de cabello hacia tras de tu oreja y te deleitas.

Lo vas hacer.

—¿Alguna vez le has rogado a alguien? —sueltas de repente.

Él alza su ceja y niega.

—Lo supuse.

Eso te tiene tranquila, después de todo has aprendido del mejor maestro.

Una gota cae desde el techo. Estúpidas goteras. Alzas tus hombros de forma indiferente y elevas un kunai.

—¿Qué haces Karin?

No respondes. Su voz ya no te taladra los oídos. Lo único que quieres es escuchar de nuevo esa melodía llamada «Por favor».

Das una ojeada al laboratorio. Nunca te pareció tan repugnante. En los frascos hay corazones, ojos, riñones, penes…

Gruñes y por un momento empiezas a dudar. Si vas a ser castigada por lo menos que no sea en balde.

Te lanzas hacia el frente y entierras el Kunai en el colchón. Estás sobre él.

Orochimaru jadea e intenta quitarte pero tú no lo haces, no obedecer. Eres la coleccionista de chakras después de todo.

 _Estás jodida, asustada, haciendo todo lo que necesitas para mantener tus demonios en paz, necesitas apagar esa voz que exige piedad._

Lo besas, pero no es cualquier beso. Te encargas de soltarle saliva hacia dentro de su garganta. También aferras tus brazos a los de él y te aprovechas de que en este momento eres mucho más fuerte. Él no puede patearte por que está enfermo.

Muerdes su labio y al final sientes el sabor metálico de la sangre. Cierras los ojos con violencia y das una nueva mordida. Estás tan acostumbrada a que te muerdan por un poco de tu chakra que es nuevo para ti saber cómo se siente morder a los demás. Te deleita en un sentido retorcido.

Vuelves a quitar el kunai y esta vez lo entierras.

«Gaaa»

Una, dos, tres veces.

No olvidas que cuando eras pequeña se encargó de que aprendieras el arte de la seducción. No olvidas que también metió su pene en tu vagina y te penetró, casi matándote. Sus movimientos no eran sutiles, eran desgarradores. Lloraste, rogaste y gritaste que parara, que no volverías a ver otro de sus experimentos y que te portarías como una coleccionista de chakra.

Él sujetó tu cabello rojo y te arrancó un mechón. Arrojó tus lentes al otro lado de la habitación.

—Si sobrevives al sexo, es que podrás sobrevivir en el mundo shinobi.

Te dejó sangrando. También se encargó de que las sábanas fueran blancas para que fueras consciente de que le habías entregado la única cosa que todavía podías considerar como propia: tu virginidad.

—Karin—suelta un gruñido y te devuelve a tu realidad.

Tu visión se torna nublada. Hay una cosa que debes hacer antes de morir y lo harás en este momento.

—Te irás al infierno junto a mí, cabrón—no cuentas las veces que has enterrado el kunai en la palma de su mano. Estás ida, poseída por tus instintos y por la sed de oír sus gritos. Pero no llegan, y temes que nunca los puedas oír.

Sabes que todo lo que hagas será inútil. Pero cómo toda serpiente en el universo debería tener un fin.

Quitas la sábana y la arrojas, cayendo sobre los monitores que indican su presión arterial y sus signos vitales.

Relames tus labios, estás excitada.

—Karin, la manera más fácil de asesinar a una serpiente es cortándole la cabeza—pronuncias de forma lenta.

Orochimaru abre sus ojos y puedes ver sus púpilas más grandes.

—Aprende bien de mí por que un día estarás en mi lugar—sacas su miembro y lo aprietas, lo agitas hacía adelante y hacía atrás—, y cuando ese día llegue puede que dejes de ser sólo una coleccionista de chakras.

Citas sus palabras tal cuál fueron dichas para ti en alguna ocasión. Él gime y por primera vez escuchas suplicas.

—¡No pares!

—Eres un cabrón, hijo de puta—mascullas. Pero sabes que el sexo lo es todo, más para una persona que ya está loca. No te detienes, al contrario llevas a tu boca el miembro y te das el lujo de asquearte un poco más.

Tu garganta arde y es que estás segura que vomitarás por la escena tan grotesca. Pero no te importa, debes terminarlo todo.

—¡Te odio!

Sueltas eso que está en tu pecho, pero no es suficiente. Lo muerdes, atascas tus dientes y zangoloteas el miembro.

—¡Te odio, te odio hijo de puta!

Lloras.

—Sigue por favor.

Pero sabes que hombres como él sólo pueden tener un final. Es entonces que tomas la iniciativa. Jalas hacia adelante el pene escupes sobre él y al final el kunai se encarga de lo demás.

Un grito te ensordece. Sientes el «pum, pum» de tu corazón.

Tu mano derecha tiembla. Y diriges tu mirada…

La mitad de su pene está en tu mano.

—Sigue dándome placer, perra.

Te das cuenta que tus intentos por hacerlo sufrir han sido en balde. Colocas lo que quedó de su miembro en un bote con un líquido verde.

Seguirás siendo una jodida coleccionista de chakra.

* * *

 **N/A** Okay, lo admito. Después de esto necesitaré ver un vídeo infantil o ver un documental de animales.

No se si esto fue un dark fic, y de hecho... estoy un poco traumada sin embargo espero que haya sido lo suficientemente bello para ser considerado como dark. Por si las dudas, quiero decir que esta fue mi segunda historia. La otra está titulada como "La sombra de la realidad" y tiene como personaje a Sasuke Uchiha.

Muchas gracias por leerme y ya saben, Tamahara-chan es mi página en facebook.

¿Review?

See ya!


End file.
